Guard
by JOYFULsvuFan
Summary: Olivia suddenly decides to join a contract with a demon for his service as her guard. "Who are you?"she asked. The voice chuckled and said. "I'm your dark savior,".
1. Chapter 1

Olivia looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. Luckily Noah had fallen asleep and she had finally taken a break. She looked at the clock and saw it was already three in the morning. She wished that Brian was still with her, so she was only able to talk to someone and have someone's arms around her.

She lifted her shirt up and she saw the few scars that were on her stomach, that were barely noticeable. Olivia bit her lip and let a few tears come down her face. Even though Lewis was gone she still had the scars, the burns, and she could still even taste the metallic blood that was splattered on her when he shot himself. Sometimes she knew she wasn't fit to watch over Noah. But she loved the little boy and he kept her mind from wandering to hurting memories.

She took her shirt off and threw it to the floor, along with her pants. She looked at herself and was left in her black laced bra. The bruises, the burns, and the cuts. Olivia couldn't help but let the tears fall down her cheeks. She loved it when Brian would kiss each sign of Lewis's torture and tell her she was beautiful.

"You must be sad,"

Olivia jumped around and saw there was no one there. She quickly ran to her nightstand and grabbed her gun. She looked around her dark bedroom and saw there was no one there except the small light coming from the lamp on her dresser.

"Who's there!" Olivia yelled.

She looked around and saw there was still no one there. Then in the dark there were two orbs. Olivia gasped and rubbed her eyes with her elbow, making sure she wasn't dreaming. There were two glowing red snake like eyes. Olivia scooted back, until her cold back hit the wall.

"Olivia Marie Benson, born June twentieth, nineteen sixty seven,"

"Who the fuck are you?"she shouted again.

"I'm your dark savior,"

Olivia gasped when her gun was flown out of her hand and the room went completely black. She tried to find away out but she found nothing. It was pitch black and she couldn't see a thing. She knocked into someone. They felt tall, and their skin felt hard and slick. There they were again those evil eyes, and she saw the sharp bright white teeth of someone smiling.

"Please don't hurt me,"she cried. She moved backwards and she felt like there were soft things hitting her skin. They made her itch and she thought she knew what it was.

Feathers?

"Olivia Benson... your sad, hurt, and depressed," the voice sounded dark, deep, and rough.

"What do want from me?"

"Olivia have you ever heard of...demons?"

"Yeah they're creatures that don't exist! Now get out!"she shouted. She gasped when she felt rough hands grab her face. The long rough nails hit her face and she felt blood coming down her right cheek.

"Thats where your wrong,your touching one,"

"I don't believe in God,"she spat.

"God is someone I could care less for,"he chuckled, like one of those villains in scary movies, and it made Olivia shiver under the monsters grip. "Your something I'm interested in. I want to make a deal,"

"Why me?"

It was quiet and it was almost as if she could hear him breathing.

"Your hurt and destroyed. Let's make a deal Detective Benson. It's more of a contract. I will be your servant, I will protect you, do your bidding, and do whatever you want. Your sad and a crumbling victim, I can make your life happier. As long as you give me something,"

"What do you want from me?" Olivia asked.

"I want your soul when you die. It'll be my meal, I haven't had one in years,"

"I won't make a deal with a demon,"she said. "This is all a dream, it's fake,"

It was more silence and she heard him chuckle before the monsters grip got tighter and it's nail dug deep in her skin.

"Okay!Okay!" She gasped. When it let go of her she grabbed her throat and fell to her knees."But you have to promise to always be at my side, do my biding, protect me from harm, you have to be my possession,"

Those bright white teeth showed a devilish smile and she shuddered. "So do we agree to a contract?"

"Yes,...I Olivia Benson do agree to this contract,"

Olivia yelled in pain in her right shoulder and she yelled as she felt as if a knife was scratching her skin and she was being burned. A pain she remembered when she was being tortured by Lewis. She felt the pain stop and she breathed heavily as sweat beaded down her forehead.

"Good...now we're in business,"the voice into a smooth .male voice and all the lights came on and there stood a tall man. He had slick shining net black hair, dark brown eyes, and he was well built. He was dressed in a black shirt, black pants, black boots, and a black trench coat.

Olivia looked down at her shoulder and gasped she had a weird symbol on her arm and it was in different colors of white,black, and orange. It was actually shining and she reached up and touched it.

"I have one too,"the man said. He lifted up his right hand and there was the same symbol that was on her shoulder. "It's a demons covenant. This is ours and it binds us together. So with that on your shoulder, I am your slave,"

"What's your name," Olivia said and looked at the handsome man. She expected monster, some demon with claws and red skin.

"I do not have one,"he said and it as if he read her mind when he said, "And don't be fooled this isn't my real form, this is only my...disguise as you can say "

"So...are you going to choose a name?"she asked shyly and covered up her half naked body.

"You choose one for me,"

"Oh...okay. I choose...Xavier,or X for short,"

The man smiled. "Was Xavier someone special?"

"No...it was the name of my pet hamster who died when I was twelve,"

"What is your first command?"

Olivia stood there. "I can't believe this is happening,"

"Believe it,"

"Well...I command you to watch me while I sleep and to never leave my side,"she said confidently.

"Ah...you don't have to use that mask with me. The whole fearless strong protector charade. Your strong but you still are weak within yourself and you lack confidence..for yourself,"

"Oh well aren't you a ray of sunshine," Olivia spat. She got in bed and laid down. She reached for her covers but was surprised when Xavier pulled the blankets over her himself.

"This can't be real,"she said.

"Let's see you say that when you wake up,"he said. He started into her deep chocolate colored eyes until he watched her close her eyes and drift off. "Hurt to Comfort, Pain to pleasure, sadness to happiness, cold to warm, darkness in to light,...these are what make a good servant,".


	2. Chapter 2

Olivia had surprisingly slept comfortably and when she heard a yawn she opened her eyes and there was Xavier sitting in the chair in the corner watching her closely. She shot up in bed and gasped pulling the covers closer to her to cover her half naked body.

"I thought you were a nightmare,"she said. She looked down at her shoulder and saw that that the covenant was still on her shoulder and the small star within the symbol shined.

"I'll take that as a compliment as much as I can,"he said and that's when she noticed his strong British accent. She actually blushed realizing a handsome man was staring at her. "Now don't you have a job to do?"

"Oh shot!" Olivia cried. "I'm going to be late!"

She jumped out of the bed and ran to her dresser. Before she could even open the drawer, Xavier had smacked his hand against the top of the dresser and there was an outfit that was on a hanger in his hand. It was an outfit that she didn't recognize and it looked pretty expensive.

"Where the hell did you get that?" Olivia gasped. She snatched the hanger from his hand and dropped the outfit on the bed. She took the low cut black blouse and pulled it over her head. "If you stole this..."

"I didn't steal it...I made it,"he said as-a-matter-of-factly. He leaned against her dresser and looked at her get dressed.

"Uh...can I get some privacy!"she yelled at him. He rolled his eyes and turned around covering his eyes. Olivia pulled on these black skinny jeans and a black military like jacket with a Sergeant insignia on the collars ,a small golden chain that wrapped around her shoulder, and there was an NYPD patch stitched on the right shoulder pad. "This jacket is actually beautiful,"

"That word means nothing to me,"he said seriously.

"Well excuse the shit out of me,"she spat. "Now what shoes, what shoes,"

"Here take these," suddenly, Xavier appeared at her feet holding beautiful black boots and he already had her foot gently in his palm. He bent over and kissed her toe softly and Olivia blushed and opened her mouth in shocked.

She went to kick his foot but he had caught it like it was nothing. He looked up and smiled at her. "The whole reason for this contract is for me to take care of you. Now stay still and relax...maybe that's why you have no love in your life,"

"I have love!"she shouted at him. He gave hheran amused glance and she turned her head to look at the wall. "Well I had love,...and he broke my heart...they all do,"

"I think braking hearts are stupid "he said, noticing how sad she got. " People only have one heart...so break their bones, they have two hundred six, to me that's the more painful way,"

"Well don't you know how to cheer a girl up," Olivia snorted. She stood up after he slid on the other boot and grabbed her gun. She noticed Xavier was looking at her when she grabbed her handcuffs and cell phone.

"So you protect...victims, am I correct?"

"Wow aren't you a genius,"Olivia said sarcastically.

"I think it's funny how people who've faced demons are helped by demons themselves,"he chuckled and Olivia blushed at his seductive and attractive tone.

"I'm going to act like I didn't hear that,"Olivia sighed. She walked into the kitchen and saw there was already a fresh cup of coffee on the table waiting for her. She glanced at Xavier and he nodded at her with a seductive smirk. "I can tell your a demon...your pissing me off early in the morning,"

Olivia reached for the cup and with one sip she spat it out and threw the cup on the ground in disgust. "Okay, something you should know demon man, no black coffee and always have French vanilla cream,"

"Yes, my lady," he said and was kneeling. It actually surprised her that he went unfazed at her outburst and remained calmed and didn't say anything to disagree with her. She wished more people in her life would do that.

The door bell rung and she opened it to see Noah's babysitter at the door. "Thanks for coming Max,"she smiled at the young women.

"Oh no problem,"she said and she looked past Olivia and saw the handsome man that stood behind her. "Oh...Uh..-"

"This is my friend Xavier and he's taking me to work,"Olivia said quickly. "Anyway, Noah is in his crib and fast asleep,"

"Yes,well,goodbye," Max said.

Olivia smiled and walked past Max with Xavier at her heels. Once they reached the parking garage Olivia opened her car and got in. Xavier walked around the car and then climbed in the passenger side. She started the car and suddenly it turned off before she could even pull out of her parking spot.

"Son of a bitch!"she shouted. She smacked the horn and leaned her head back against the headrest. There was always something wrong happening to Miss Olivia Benson. She looked up and saw Xavier get out of the car and she yelled after him. "Where the hell are you going!"

I guess there goes another man who doesn't want anything to do with me,Olivia thought to herself. Man, I even chased a demon away.

She got out of the car and she looked up and jumped, holding onto her chest when she saw Xavier sat on her the hood of her car. His foot leaned against a red motorcycle that looked brand new and the paint shined.

"Dont scare me like that!"she shouted at him. "Where the hell did you get this,"

"I...let's just say I influenced someone to give it to me,"he said and there was that sexy smirk he flashed at her again. The one that made her weak in the knees but also made her want to smack the shit out of him. "Have you ever ridden on one?"

"Yeah, when I was in college I had a boyfriend and he lov-"

"Your story is already boring me, just get one the damn bike,"he said so softly it was actually surprising how something that was said as a horrible insult sounded so beautiful. And there was that damned smirk he was giving her. She rolled her eyes and watched him climb on the bike.

She bit her lip and got on the motorcycle behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist and laying her head on his leather jacket. For a demon he actually smelled seductive and sensual and Olivia breathed it in.

"Your going to protect me?"she asked, almost child like.

"Now, mistress...let me teach you how to beg. If you want something from me then you must order,"

"Fine...I order you to watch me and keep me safe from harm,"she said.

He smiled and started up the motorcycle. "Always, until the very end,"

He drove out of the parking garage and onto the main road. "I'll protect you until the broken queen can stand no more,".

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHORS NOTE: If any of you know what black butler is, an anime, than yes this fanfiction is based off of that because I FUCKING LOVE BLACK BUTLER, ITS AMAZING!

#=#=#=#=#=#/#=#=#=#==

Olivia groaned as Xavier nearly collided into yet another taxi. Olivia yelled and and put her face against his back. "Why do you keep driving like a maniac!"

"I thought you wanted to get to work on time?"he said and she could tell he was smiling.

"Yeah but I also want to live!"she shouted at him. Xavier did a dangerous u turn and Olivia yelled as she felt like she was about to fall off of the motorcycle. Xavier turned around and smirked at her.

"Dont look at me asshole look at the fucking road,"she spat at him as she smacked his back.

Xavier did one last turn and stopped unexpectedly. Olivia's face collided into his back and she groaned as she got off of the motorcycle. "What the hell is with wrong with you!"

Xavier laughed as she stood up and tried to fix her out of control hair. She fixed her unique jacket and a few officers passed by looking in awe at the refreshed detective. Olivia turned around and walked up the stairs. Xavier rolled his eyes and got off of his motorcycle before following her.

Olivia got on the elevator and pressed the floor she wanted to go to , so she could get to the svu squad room. Xavier leaned against the other side of the elevator and the elevator doors closed, leaving them alone.

"I have this sense that your upset with me," Xavier said blankly.

"I am, X, I just th-"

"And if you can hear the sound of my tone than you would realize that I don't care,"

"I hate you,"she mumbled.

Once the elevator doors opened, she walked out of it, with Xavier behind her and they both walked into the squad room. Fin, Amanda, and Nick all watched closely as the mysterious handsome man's followed their commanding officer.

"Guys, this is Xavier. My...long lost cousin and he'll be with me for a while,".

More like until I'm dead,.

Olivia watched all of her detectives look closely at Xavier and he lifted his hand and waved with an innocent smirk. Olivia rolled her eyes as they all bought his calm and innocent look.

"Okay, Liv we have a new case," Fin said as he stood up and opened up the case file. "Three women have been raped and get this, all killed with samarai swords to their heart,"

"That's weird,"

"Yeah why the hell would Chinese swords be in them," Fin said.

"Actually Fin, samurai is Japanese," Nick said.

Fin glared at him and crossed his arms. "Does it look like I give a fuck?"

"I like him," Xavier whispered to Olivia. Olivia rolled her eyes and asked for the case file from Fin. He handed it to her and looked at all the evidence they had so far. "Okay, Fin and Rollins go to the victims homes and speak with the neighbors. All three girls are different races so I don't suspect a hate crime,"

"Wow what a great detectiv," Xavier mumbled. "You've pointed out the obvious,"

Olivia glanced at him as she pursed her lips and looked back down at the case file. "Uh, huh, asshole," she said in a fake cough.

They all looked at her, and Fin actually thought it was quite hilarious.

"Nick go see Miranda and see what she has,"Olivia continued. "Xavier you and I are going to go to the samarai place that all these swords were supposedly bought at,"

"So...I have no partner?" Nick said. "Can I go with you and gothic boy here,"

Here goes his whining, Olivia sighed and ran her hand over her face. "Nick, I don't have time to argue with you about this. You've just got back and you need to take it slow,"

"What does that mean?"

"It means we can't have you throwing a fucking temper tantrum and beaing another perp to death," she yelled at him. He looked after her in awe as she stormed off with Xavier right behind her. They all had never expected Olivia Benson to say something like that.

Olivia got in the elevator again with Xavier and when the doors closed she ran hwe hand over her face. "What the hell happened. I n never meant to say that,"

Xavier smiled at looked at the covenant that was on his hand. " I don't know. Maybe the demon is final to show within you,"

"You're really fucking irritating," Olivia groaned.

Disclaimer: Own nothing but Xavier.


	4. Chapter 4

Olivia yelled as Xavier took another sharp turn and she nearly slipped off the motorcycle again. He smirked and looked back at her. She glared at him and gripped tighter around his leather coat.

"You do tthat again and I'll...," Olivia warned.

"You'll what? You really think you could fight a demon and win?" Xavier chuckled.

"I hate you so much...well then I'll just nag and scorn you for the rest of my life,"

"How nice,"

Once the reached the crime scene, Xavier stopped the motorcycle and Olivia got off the motorcycle until she nearly tripped over the curb. She felt herself moving down in a slow motion and she gasped. She closed her eyes ready for a broken nose but her eyes snapped open when she felt an her waist. She looked down and saw her nose touched the small patch of grass and she stared at the wet cement curb.

"You really are accident prone," Xavier sighed. He pulled her up, and she was close to him and his arm was held tightly around her waist.

She was shocked at his swift save and blushed when she realized she was real close to him and her but was against his privates. "Okay I'm fine now!"

She pulled away from him and once again fixed her hair from the assault the wind had did to it, due to Xavier's fierce driving.

"Now let's get to this damn sword shop,"Olivia said. "I just made Nick go back to the crime scene,"

"I thought CSU has been there already," Xavier said. "What's the point in going there again,"

"Every detective returns to the crime scene to find more evidence okay? It's like part of the detective handbook. Always check the crime scene twice,"

"Well you must not be smart if you missed it the first time,"

"God, I can tell your an asshole,"

They walked into the samarai sword shop and the door made a small ding when they walked in. The store was actually huge and looked like a dojo, there were tons of different Japanese artifacts all over the place and there were already swords all over the walls with price tags on them.

"Can I help you with something?" Olivia yelled and jumped into Xavier when a short Asian man appeared out of no where right beside her. He had a long white beard, a bald head (that reminded her of Cragen), and he wore a traditional kimono. "May I help you?"

"Uh yeah," Olivia pulled away from Xavier again and sighed. "We need to get information on who has bought three samurai swords in the past two weeks,"

"Wow you don't even introduce yourself?" The old man said. "How about I start... ,"

"Detective Benson from svu,"she said and moved her jacket out of the way so he could see the badge on her hip.

"Okay, and let's see the last two weeks...Uh, I can remember,"

"Sir it's really important that I get those names,"

"Oh yeah bossy just pressure me into remembering, that'll really help," snorted. "Just give me a minute dammit,"

Olivia looked taken aback and looked at Xavier who looked highly amused. She glared at him before turning back to the old man. He was playing with his beard as he looked up the ceiling to think.

"Oh now I remember," said. "It was a young male...I think his name w-"

Suddenly, Xavier wrapped his arm around Olivia's neck and pulled her to the ground as a knife was thrown in the back of 's head. Olivia gasped as eight men came from the shadows of the shop and stood around them.

All of them were dressed in expensive black suits except one wore a white suit with a red tie.

"That's the guy in charge," Xavier whispered to Olivia.

"How do you know?" Olivia whispered back. Xavier got to his feet but his arm was still wrapped around Olivia's neck.

"Everyone knows the one person that dresses different than everyone else runs the show. That's how it is with presidents, store managers, Beyonce, etcetera,"

The man in the white was a young coccasion with blonde hair, glowing blue eyes, and he looked really handsome to Olivia. He walked in front of them and gave them a warm smile.

"It seems you two have walked into something you shouldn't have,"he said with a highly noticeable British accent.

"I couldn't agree more," Xavier said, giving the man a warm smile in return. "I'm guessing you won't be letting us leave alive,"

"What a smart man,"

All of the men raised different swords and glared at Olivia and Xavier. Olivia panicked and Xavier could feel his mistress shaking in his arms.

"What are you going to use me aas a shield you asshole?"she whispered to Xavier, as she noticed only she was exposed to the sword welding men. She looked down at , and he was on his stomach and blood was pouring from his head as the knife was still lodged in his skull.

"Order me to do something and we could live," Xavier whispered in her ear.

"Fine! I order you to save me from all of these men," Olivia said.

"Yes, as you wish," Xavier said and his eyes turned blood red and Olivia felt her shoulder stinging, right where her covenant was.

One of the men ran towards her and she yelled. It was almost as if slow motion when the man raised his arm, ready to slice her open. That was until, Xavier picked Olivia up and threw her up in the air, doing a swift turn and kicked the man straight in the face. And he was able to catch Olivia after his hit.

Another man came and as Xavier held Olivia bridal style, he spinned them around, and Olivia's heels hit the man straight in the eye. Olivia gasped as the man fell backwards onto the ground gripping his bleeding eye.

Xavier laid Olivia on the ground and ran up to the wall, and jumped grabbing two samarai swords. Two more men charged as Olivia and next thing she knew was that blood was splattered all over her and she looked up seeing Xavier was smiling at her while he had sliced both of the men's throat.

"You're a monster,"she said as she looked at him. Surprisingly Olivia wasn't shocked and scared, and maybe it was because she had seen so many things in her life, she was sad to say she's grown use to the sight of death.

"Thank you,"Xavier said.

"Well you gonna keep talking or get to work?"

"Right,"he said. He was like lightning as he slicedthe rest of them until they were all dead and their blood soaked the floor. Xavier went to stab the man in the white straight in the head until Olivia yelled for him to stop.

Xavier stopped as the end of one of his blades were against the man's forehead and blood trickled down the man's face as he shook in fear. Xavier looked back at Olivia waiting for her orders.

"We need to take him in for interrogation," Olivia said. Xavier smiled and put his swords back to his side. He turned around and the man gave a sigh of relief...unit Xavier turned around and gave one hell of a roundhouse kick. The man fell back onto the ground with a waterfall of blood coming down his nose.

"That was...the most amazing thing I've ever seen,"

"What killing people?" Xavier said and for he first time he was actually surprised at what she said. He dropped one of the swords and with one hand he picked the man up and threw him over his shoulder. Xavier looked down at the other sword in his hand and put it in his belt. "I'll just be keeping this,"

"No, it's just how you did it that's impressive,"Olivia said. She stood up as blood covered her an she nearly gagged as she tasted the metallic taste of blood that was on her lips. She looked around at the dead chopped up bodies on the ground and the blood that painted the walls. "Great...how am I going to explain this to CSU?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Ow!" Olivia cried as Xavier put more pressure on her bleeding leg. He had his thumb pressed down on the cut of her calf, smirking at her. "Don't smile asshole there's nothing funny about it!"

"Mistress, I told you if you got off the motorcycle before I stopped, you would hurt yourself," Xavier said, not even bothering to hide the smile on his face. "It's your own fault,"

"Asshole,"Olivia groaned, knowing she couldn't even argue with him. Especially since it was her fault.

On the way back to the precinct, with the suspect laid on Xavier's lap, before Xavier stopped the motorcycle Olivia had jumped off. She fell on the curb right in front of the 16th precinct. Before any other officer could come help, Xavier was already at her side, picking her up in his arms. While another officer took the suspect to an interrogation room, Xavier took Olivia to her office to clean her cut. So now she sat on her desk watching Xavier wrap gauze around her leg.

"Are you done?"she asked, impatiently.

"Just on moment," Xavier sighed. He taped the end of the gauze down and smiled at her. He smacked her leg, chuckling. "All done,"

"You bastard!"she yelled, gripping her leg. "You did that on purpose!"

"Why madam, I have no idea what you're talking about,"

"Oh bullshit!"

"Language,language," Xavier said. He closed the first aid kit and laid it back under her desk.

Olivia glared at him as she stood up. She felt immense pain come from her leg as soon as her leg hit the ground. She helped in pain and as she felt herself start to fall, once again Xavier was there to catch her. He wrapped his arms around her waist before carrying her over to her chair.

"I'm not a baby, I can walk,"she whined. She sat down in the leather desk chair groaning as she rubbed her injured leg.

"Right,like when you tried to walk just now and your face could've landed on the floor?"

"I'm thirsty,"she said.

"Well what do you want? Anything and I'll go get it,"

Xavier watched as Olivia stared at him in wonder. He raised an eyebrow worried about her blank expression. He leaned against her desk, starting straight back at her. After a few more minutes, Xavier grew annoyed of their stare down.

"Is there a problem?"he sighed.

"No...I'm not really use to having someone taking care of me like this," Olivia said.

"Well get use to it,"

"I know I know...it's just... you won't ever leave my side? You'll stick with me no matter what?"

"Yes," Xavier said, giving her a warm smile. "I will be by your side to the very end,"

"Promise to never leave my side,"she whispered.

"But I've al-"

"Promise me!"she demanded. She slapped her hands down on her desk and glared at him. "I've had people tell me so many times in my life 'Olivia I'll never leave',' Olivia I'll be by your side forever',' Olivia you can always trust me'. And what happens every time they say that? Oh yeah, they get up and leave me alone with my demons. Without a word, without a second thought, and without looking back. So I order you to be by my side forever. I order you to never leave me and always be there when I need you,"

Xavier looked taken aback, taking in everything she said. He smiled at her before getting on one knee, bowing down in front of her. He laid his hand over his heart, closing his eyes.

"Yes my mistress,"he said softly. "I'll be with you through thick and thin. I will never leave your side, I will always be with you...until the day you die,"

"Okay than...,"she nodded in agreement. "Go and get me a cup of fresh tea. Xavier so help me God if that tea is over sweetened..."

"Yes, mistress," Xavier stood up, smiling at her before leaving the room.

Just as he left, Nick came in after him, looking closely at Olivia. Olivia glared at him waiting for him to say something but he just stood there staring at her...like an idiot. Nick had noticed her new appearance and wondered if Olivia even noticed. She looked surprisingly younger for some reason. It looked like wrinkles had disappeared, her eyes looked a little brighter, and her hair had a few dark black streaks. There was also something else different about her that he couldn't put his finger on.

"Can I help you?" Olivia asked. Nick could already hear the annoyance in her voice.

"Oh...yeah, uh, Xavier told us about your leg. Do you want us to run the interrogation?"

"Yeah, you and Fin handle it,"

Nick nodded but still stood in front of her desk. He ran a hand through I his hair and looked back at her. She continued to glare at him, and he grew more nervous. She was starting to grown annoyed herself with him just standing there like an idiot.

"Is there something I can help you with?"she hissed.

"Uh yeah...about this morning. I just wanted to apologize for being whiney. I didn't mean to upset you or question your authority,"he said softly.

He was expecting her to except his apology, give him a weak smile and tell him she was sorry. But she did the complete opposite.

"Cut the shit, Nick,"she said so nonchalantly. "You did question my authority, because this has happened more than once. You think you can guilt me into kissing your ass? Well your wrong, I'm the leader, you do as I say. You can whine and argue but if you have a problem with my orders than your more than welcome to go jump off a fucking cliff for all I care. Oh yeah, and Nick, while you and Rollins are screwing each other, I hope you can get out of her vagina to do your fucking job,"

Nick stood there dumbfounded at her words. He had never in his life expected Olivia Benson to be this way. Say these things to him, or to be this straightforward.

Olivia gave him a warm smile and nodded. "Now you have a nice day,"

Nick looked into her eyes, while he backed out of her office. He turned and stormed out of her office, with sweat coming down his forehead.

Xavier walked past Nick holding a cup of tea. He saw Nick and waved only to be ignored. He glared after the young detective but continued to walk into his mistress's office. He saw her leaning back in her chair smiling at the ceiling.

"Now I'm sure there can't be anything entertaining up there," Xavier joked.

"No...I'm just...great,"she sighed. She looked at him as he laid her tea out in front of her. "That looks good,"

"Drink up,"

Olivia picked up the cup and saw it looked like expensive rich China with blue designs on the rims. Shelifted it up to her face before she inhaled the scent of delicious tea leaves. It smelled like fresh chestnut. She looked at the tea and saw it was almost golden with beautiful green leaves in them. She drunk some of it and it tasted rich, it was actually the best tea she's every tasted.

Olivia moaned and put the glass back on the small plate. She looked at Xavier , raising an eyebrow as he smirked at her.

"That was too good to come from this place," Olivia said. "Where'd you get it?"

"Just stopped by China town to get some,"

"Chinatown! You went that far that quick!" Olivia picked up the cup again and shook her head. " I forgot your a demon. Why don't you have some?"

"There is a difference between a demons taste and a humans taste. I don't have a taste for foods or...sweets. Just...,"

"Souls,"Olivia said sadly.

"Yes...Souls,"he agreed. He smirked at crossed his arms. "But who said food is the only thing that I'm able to eat?"

"Ugh...you are so disgusting,"

As she drunk more of it, Xavier smirked seeing the satisfaction on her face. He leaned against her desk again, staring at her.

"The tea is actually tieguanyin,"he said.

Olivia nearly choked on her tea and coughed before laying the tea back down on her desk. She stared at him with wide shocked eyes. " Tieguanyin! That's the most expensive tea in the world, X! It's three thousand dollars per kilo! How did y-"

"Shut up and enjoy the taste of rich tea. That's your problem, sergeant Benson. You think too much into things, just learn to enjoy yourself,"

Olivia was about to argue but she saw the look on his eyes and decided there was no point. She brought the cup to her lips and drank more of the tea. She looked at him, lowering her cup. She smiled at him.

"Delicious isn't it?"he asked.

"It is,"she admitted.

"Good...because from now on, that's the tea I'll be making you every day,"


End file.
